


Part 7   “When Dark Get’s Bored”

by Violet_libra



Category: Card Captor Sakura, Code Geass, Dn. Angel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:36:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5618899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_libra/pseuds/Violet_libra





	Part 7   “When Dark Get’s Bored”

Chapter 8 : “When Dark Get’s Bored”

 

Note: read this and please comment. thanks! 

 

 

 

Mean while, the police bid good bye to the fortune teller. And while their walking they saw Dark. 

“Hi! sir.”

The two look at him. He used his powers geass to control them. 

“Can we talk?”

And the two follow him. He also used it to the others. This time He wants them to hunt for him. Kill the persons who’s in the prison. 

So that night, At 12 midnight, again Dark start his ritual. And the two policemen start to shoot all the prisoners. All was killed. Nothing was spared.

Then he told them to shoot one another. And they obey. 

The next day…

Again all was dead. Toya and Yukito saw them.

“This is worst, I got to do something.”

Satoshi whisper to himself.

“You know who done this?”

Yukito heard him whisper.

“I bet his not a human.”

Toya commented.

Satoshi ignored them and change topic.

“Do you see him?”

“Clark?”

Yukito ask.

“Yes.”

He answered. 

“ I saw him.” 

Toya answered. 

“Where?’

He ask. 

“Behind you.’

Toya pointed.

Satoshi turn around. 

“Hi!”

He greet him.

Satoshi glare at him.

“Don’t act innocent! I know you know what happen to them.”

He said. 

“Don’t judge me! “ Guys! I got to go.” 

“I’m going to buy something.”

And he immediately walk out.

SAtoshi whispered to him self.

“He didn’t like to discuss it here.”

“Friend’s I got to buy something to.”

“Got to go.”

“Okay.”

Toya said. 

“Bye.”

Yukito bid him.

Satoshi saw Dark sitting on a bench. Eating a burger

“That’s it?” I thought your starting a terror attack.”

“Nope!” I just don’t like to be lock up in jail. ”

“That’s why.”

“I wish you also fired the jail and burned it.” 

He said teasing.

“The police was the one who lock me up, not the bars.’

He answered. 

“So what now?” 

“ I don’t know.”

“Maybe I would like to search for a new virgin.”

“DON’T MESS UP WITH THE GIRLS.”

“Calm down , I was just joking.” 

“Well I got to go now.” 

And Dark left.

.


End file.
